Lost Memories
by Eeveesloveyugioh
Summary: When a new disease that causes you to lose your memory comes to Egypt, our dear pharaoh Atem is exposed to it. Will Mana be able to help him regain his memory? rated T for small bits of language. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: A New Sickness

Lost Memories

* * *

**Me: Hey, readers! Did you miss me? I know you did! This fanfic is sorta an experiment to see if I can write multiple chapters! Oh, and thank you Rediron101 and Guest for reviewing! It meant a lot to me! Because those were my first reviews. BTW, your reviews were funny, Rediron101! Loved them! And, for "Jealousy", I seriously forgot about it and published it 'cause I thought that I had finished it. Heh heh...  
**

**Mr. Nobody: Hello!**

**Me: Mr. Nobody?! You're nobody! You're not supposed to be here!**

** Mr. Nobody: Really?**

**Me:Yes.**

**(Poof)**

**Me: Damn it! Now I have no one to do the disclaimer!**

**Mana: Hi! I'm Mana!**

**Me: Mana! Do the disclaimer!**

**Mana: Why? Can't you do it?**

**Me: No, I'm... sick (fake coughs)**

**Mana: In that case, sure! Eeveeesloveyugioh does not own Yugioh and never will no matter how hard she hopes that Candy Land is real.**

**Me: Thank y-Wait, what!**

**(Mana runs away giggling)**

**Me: Oh, by the way, Mana, you're gonna be in Vaseshipping and you're going to be miserable! Mwahahah! **

**Me: Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Sickness...

Pharaoh Atem was taking a walk in the Palace Courtyard. He saw a decorated vase standing beautifully in the middle of a patch of grass. Atem grinned. "Mana, you can come out now!" he said. "Aw, how did you know it was me? Only Mahad figures it out... a lot," Mana said as she climbed out of the vase. Atem laughed at this. Mana smiled.

"I bet you were hiding there to try and figure out who my crush is," Atem said. Mana turned to him and smirked. "Oh? And who is this 'crush' you speak of?" Mana asked. "Mana! I told you already! I do NOT have a crush!" Atem yelled. Mana only smiled at this. "Really? But you stated in that sentence that you had a crush, Prince..." Mana reasoned. Atem was about to reason back until Shimon came running up to them, panting from running so hard. "My pharaoh, there is a new illness that 3 citizens have recieved. Priest Seto has heard of it. It is called Amnesia. Apparently, whoever has it, they will lose their memory," Shimon announced to Atem, still panting. "How do we cure it?" Atem asked, suddenly serious. "That is a problem that we have not found. Every medic is working hard to find a cure. Priestess Isis' Millenium Necklace's power of future sight is being clouded by dark shadows!" Shimon exclaimed. "We must work on finding a cure immediately!" Atem declared as he followed Shimon out of the courtyard and back to the palace.

Mana started after them. Soon, she reached the gate. Just as she was about to make it through, the guards halted her. "You must not pass by the pharaoh's orders," one gaurd said. "Why?" Mana asked, suddenly angry at her friend for not allowing her in. "As His Majesty's friend, he wishes that you would not be harmed by this new disease considering that 3 citizens have already lost their memories to it," another guard replied in a monotone."Let me in or else you will regret it!" Mana threatened, furrowing her eyebrows. The guards stood their ground. "Holsury STONIUS!" Mana exclaimed as she cast her spell, turning the guards to stone.

Mana proudly strode inside, a smile on her face. Inside, she saw Prince standing beside a worried looking Shimon and the High Priests. "Prince!" Mana greeted, running up to her friend. Her smile faded when he simply looked at her blankly. "Our Pharaoh has been exposed to the new disease," Priest Karim explained, looking down.

"Do you mean that Prince has..." Mana started, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Sadly, yes, Mana. Atem has lost his memory due to Amnesia," Mahad answered, looking at her with misery clearly showing in his eyes.

Mana gaped at him, then Atem, then Shimon and the High Priests until she couldn't handle it any more. Mana ran out of the palace doors crying.

* * *

How did you like it? A bit crappy, but that's up to you to decide... Stay tuned for chapter two! Or try to search up "Lost Memories Chapter two" by eeveesloveyugioh... Love you all(as a friend)! -Eeveesloveyugioh


	2. Chapter 2:Memories

Lost Memories

* * *

**Me: Hurray! I know how to update now! I bet all of you missed me!  
**

**Mr. Nobody:I didn't.**

**Me: I thought I told you not to come back!**

**Mr. Nobody: aww...**

**(Poof)**

**Mana: Hi! I did. 'Cause without you, I'd be stuck on television, which sometimes is hell due to... **

**Me: Mana! Watch what you're saying!**

**Mana: JK!**

**Mahad: Mana has told me that I needed to do the disclaimer since...(looks at a not)... you are both ill?**

**(Mana and I nod)**

**Mahad: In that case, Eeveesloveyugioh does not and never will own Yugioh no matter how hard she hopes that she will one day become a skilled magician.**

**Me: Thank y- Hey! **

**(Mahad bows and walks away very fast, laughing)**

**Mana: Master is always like that. He makes some jokes that no one thinks is funny.**

**Me(mutters): You're one to be talking...**

**Mana: What did you say?!**

**Me: That you were one... um... that you are very funny!**

**(Mana raises an eyebrow)**

**Me: Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter two: Memories

* * *

Mana sat under a large, shady, tree doing something she found helpful: crying. "Why Prince? Why now? Well, if after I would've admitted my feelings, he'd forget them all because of Amnesia! But why him?"Mana asked as a fresh stream of tears flowed down her face.

Mana quickly wiped away her tears at the sound of footsteps approaching. "Is there something I can help you with?" Mana asked, looking up to see the familiar face of Priestess Isis looking down at her with sorrow. "Actually, yes. Shimon, the High Priests, and I have tried everything in out power to help Pharaoh Atem remember his past and the present. I have tried showing him his past with my Millennium Necklace, Priest Seto has tried retelling stories, Priest Aknadin has attempted showing our pharaoh portraits of the past, and everyone else have tried some other... ideas. So far, none of our ideas have been efficient. As his friend, we would appreciate if you would remind out glorious pharaoh of his past and the present," Priestess Isis requested. Mana blinked a few times before answering, "I will try my best."

"Thank you, Mana. I will lead the pharaoh out here," Isis said before walking back inside to retrieve the pharaoh.

Mana started thinking of clever ways to remind her dear friend of his glorious yet brutal past.

Isis came back abruptly with a confused Atem by her side.

"I will leave you to remind his Highness of his past, Mana," Priestess Isis said before leaving yet again.

Atem just stood there, staring blankly at Mana, wondering who she was and who he was.

Mana decided to start off with the basics. She walked up to Atem and made a simple statement, "I am Mana. You are Atem. However I call you "Prince"." "Why do you call me Prince?" Atem asked, looking at her with his crimson eyes. "I call you that because we were friends as children. And as children, you were a prince," Mana responded. "Who am I now?" Atem asked. "Now, you are the great pharaoh of Egypt," Mana answered him. "Where is Egypt?" Atem asked. Soon, Mana taught him about the mysterious lands across the great bodies of water, about Egyptian traditions, how he was a pharaoh and she was an apprentice magician(she also declared that soon, she would be the greatest magician in the world), how as children they hid in vases and played with Mahad, how he had High Priests by his side and Shimon. She taught him about flora and fauna(plants and animals, she told him when he asked what that was), she taught him about medical things. And, when he told her that he couldn't read and write when Mana mentioned it, she explained it in the best way that she could. Mana told him wonderful and brutal tales of his past. Atem even laughed sometimes at humorous parts and when Mana made funny poses to demonstrate parts. And then, finally, how he had lost his memory.

"How did I lose my memory if I learned things so great and if my life and past were so wonderful?" Atem asked curiously after a while when they had taken a walk.

"Well, you didn't completely lose your memory if you can still talk, walk, breath, know that you are hungry, etc.," Mana explained.

"Well, I mean about all of the things you just told me," Atem told her Mana looked at some leaves above head.

Mana stopped walking and looked down. Atem looked at her and stopped walking, both concerned and confused.

"It was the new disease, Amnesia that took your memory away. The medics of both the Palace and the village are working to find a cure. Apparently, it's contagious. That's why you have it," Mana explaned quietly as they turned back.

"Oh," was all that Atem could say before Mana saw that the sun was setting beneath the horizon. The path had bright fragments of pink, orange, and red shining on it with its beautiful flowers lining it. The trees swayed slightly in the breezes along with the green grass and colorful flowers.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Mana said absentmindedly as she and Atem gazed at the scene ahead of them.

"Yes, it is," Atem answered as they walked closer to the Palace.

"I think that it is about time for you to go back to your palace," Mana declared as she pushed him into the palace gates.

"Goodbye!" Mana said as she turned around to leave.

"Goodbye, Mana," she heard Atem say as she started to leave.

Mana turned around and smiled.

* * *

Okay, so I know that this might be short, but bear with me! I haven't been writing fanfictions for long. Anyways, look for chapter 3 and as always, reviews are appreciated! (Even you guests! Just don't put the name part!)

Oh and to Rediron101(if you are reading this): I loved your funny reviews! I would be delighted if you would keep on reviewing! - Eeveesloveyugioh

Love you all!

-Eeveesloveyugioh


	3. Chapter 3: Vases

Lost Memories

* * *

**Me: Hello, everyone! Did you miss me? I bet ya 1000 dollars that you did! I hope that Mr. Nobody guy doesn't come back...  
**

** Mr. Nobody: Crap, you're broke!**

**Me: UGH! I thought I told you not to come back!**

** Mr. Nobody: Well, the goverment for nobodies has let me come back! Ha!**

**Me: YOU WILL PAY!  
**

** Mr. Nobody: Who says- put down that gun!**

**Me: NEVER!**

** Mana: Hello! Did you- put down the chainsaw and gun, Eeveesloveyugioh!**

**Me: Wait! (Points wand at Mr. Nobody)**

**Mahad: Where did you get your wand?! You aren't even a magician like I said you wouldn't be!**

**Me(Still pointing wand at Mr. Nobody): Avada Kedevra! (I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Isis: Hello! Mahad told me that... (Looks down at note)... you all have Amnesia and forgot how to do the disclaimer? That's odd... how would you know then th-**

**Mahad: What? Who are you?**

**Mana: What are you talking about, Ma- (Mahad nudges her)... Who are you people?**

**Me(Hides wand, chainsaw, and gun behind back): Do do do do do do...**

**Isis: Alright then... In that case, Eeveesloveyugioh does not and never will own Yugioh no matter how hard she hopes that she will be able to see into the past and present like me.**

**Me: Thank y- Wait, what!? Come back here!**

**(Isis laughs and runs away)**

**Me: Okay then, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Vases

* * *

Mana woke up with a start due to a nightmare: Atem had lost his memories. As she looked up at the rising sun, Mana realized that her dream was not a dream, but it was reality.

A tear fell from Mana's eyes just at the thought of her friend losing his memories.

"Why did Prince have to lose all of those great memories? All due to a shitting disease?!" Mana demanded. Her eyes grew wide as she covered her mouth, not believing what she just said.

Suddenly, Mana realized that she was to meet Atem at the time of the rising sun. Mana flew out of the door after realizing that the sun had already risen.

* * *

**Atem's P.O.V**

I sat under a large, shady, tree. Which protected him from the blazing hot sun of Egypt, waiting for someone of something. The thing was, I forgot what I was waiting for.

I tried to remember my past. All I could remember though, were some facts that a girl named Mana, I believe, taught me.

"I am pharaoh, leader of Egypt," I muttered absentmindedly while waiting for whatever I was waiting for.

"Prince, sorry I'm so late!" a brunette dressed in white, holding a staff, and panting apologized. I suddenly remembered that I was waiting for her, Mana. "It is alright," I responded absentmindedly.

"Today we will be playing in vases with Master Mahad!"

"We will what?" I asked, confused.

"Well, to help you get your memory back! You know, I thought it would be helpful if Master, I, and you played in vases like we used to!" Mana exclaimed. "Who is master?" I asked, not knowing who this 'Master' person was. "Oh, I didn't tell you yet, did I? Mahad is my master, as I am his apprentice!" Mana explained. "But is not Mahad busy?" I question, knowing that Mahad was a High Priest and probably did not have time for games. "Yeah, he disagreed at first, but then I convinced him that this would be helpful... so he's going to meet us at the vase room!" Mana said as she rubbed the back of her head, shrugging. "Alright, but will not he think that we are late if we have been talking for so long? The sun has almost risen fully to the peak of the sky," Atem pointed out, pointing at the sun. Mana's eyes grew wide. She grabbed my hand and literally dragged me to the palace.

* * *

**Back to normal P.O.V... and if you don't like it like this... then TOO BAD!**

Mana was still literally dragging Atem across the ground and to the palace.

"Mana, why are you in such a hurry?" Atem questioned her while staggering.

Mana answered him without stopping. "Mahad said that he might literally be kicked out if someone ht finds him standing alone in the vase room! And if we are there, then he can say that it is for our education on the structure of vases. But, Priest Aknadin usually passes by the vase room around this time!"

Instead of Mana pulling on him, Atem ran ahead while pulling Mana with him and saying, "Then let's go!"

The duo ran at a quick pace into the palace. Finally, after running up many flights of stairs, Mana and Atem managed to reach the fifth story, where the vases were kept.

They found Mahad standing at the end of the hallway with a worried look on his face. "Hello, Mana and Pharaoh! I was starting to worry that you wouldn't make it here in time!" Mahad exclaimed as he waved at them. Atem and Mana finally stopped running. Panting, Mana and Atem followed Mahad inside the vase room after he started walking in.

Inside the vase room, even though the trio had been in there several times, the sight still amazed them. There were vases of almost every size, shape, color, and pattern. There were vases with gems encrusted into them, vases with carvings of the most extraordinary scenes, and vases with colors that you couldn't even name. But the most amazing of all was the vase with flowers of gold, silver, and snow-white. The vase was made up of some of the most precious gems, it had pearls, jades, emeralds, and diamonds carved into it. It had artworks that only Mother Nature could match. Still, someone had made it.

Mana instantly hid in one of the vases, then popped out of another. "How did you do that?" Atem asked. "Well, when we were children, we discovered holes in two vases, so we dug holes under them!" Mana explained.

Soon, Atem had started playing hide and seek with Mana in the vases. Even Mahad, the strict and proud, soon gave in and played hide and seek along with them.

* * *

The sky slowly began to grow darker as time went on. The trio's game soon ended when Mahad had to attend to more duties. During their delightful game, Mana and Mahad had told Atem many things about his past that involved that same room and those same vases.

Atem and Mana soon had to part ways. Atem had been instructed to go back to his own room, which Priest Karim and Karim had shown him to the day before, when the sun had set. Mana, seeing nothing else to do, walked back to the village, where she found her home.

Mana opened the door and walked inside. On her desk were multiple scrolls that she had to read again in order to prepare for Mahad's test. Mana sat down and read herself to sleep.

* * *

You like? Anyways, I haven't been receiving any reviews! You know how it works, people! When I get 10 reviews, I type a chapter from one of my private stories, which right now is ' A Magician's Journey'! So far I got 4 reviews. So keep them coming! Love you all(as friends)!

-Eeveesloveyugioh


	4. Chapter 4: Hang on, where is Atem?

Lost Memories

* * *

**Me: Hello, readers! You missed me? Now, I need more REVIEWS! And, it is essential (Need to do, Must) to read my note at the bottom or else I won't write any more fanfics! Hmm... I hope that Mr. Nobody guy doesn't come out...  
**

**Mana: Run for it, guys! Mr. Nobody is coming!**

**Mahad: Yes, on the way here, Priestess Isis saw him heading here!**

**Isis: What are you waiting for? RUN!**

**(We all run and hide behind bushes)**

**Mr. Nobody: Where the hell is everyone? Fine, I'm just going to wait for their shitting asses to get back here.**

**(Crosses arms and sits)**

**Me: ...!**

**Mana(quietly): Be quiet, Eeveesloveyugioh. You're going to give away our cover!**

**Me: But he said bad words!**

**Mahad: It doesn't matter! You say them all the time with your sister!**

**Me: Shut up! Let's fight! (picks up chainsaw and gun) You guys stay back here. I want to have the fun!  
**

**Mana: No fair!**

**(I walk out)**

**Mr. Nobody: Finally! I though you'd keep your fat asses in tho- AHHHHH! PUT THE CHAINSAW AND GUN DOWN, EEVEESLOVEYUGIOH!**

**Me: Never! Mwahahahahaha!**

**(Rushes at him)**

**Me: You'll never get out of here alive!**

**(shoots gun at him)**

**(Poof)**

**Me: Coast clear!**

**(Isis, Mahad, and Mana walk out)**

**Pharaoh Atem: Priestess Isis has told me that all of you cannot do the disclaimer because... (looks at note)... you all lost your voices?**

**(Mana nods)**

**Pharaoh Atem: Mana, Mahad! Why are you two here?**

**(Mana shrugs) (Mahad mouths for him to go on with the disclaimer) **

**Atem: In that case, Eeveesloveyugioh does not and never will own Yugioh no matter what since if she did, then all of us would be doomed to burn in hell.  
**

**(Mana, Isis, and Mahad all nod in agreement)**

**Me: Thank y- WAIT WHAT!? YOU SAID A BAD WORD! YOU LITTLE BITCH!(chases after Atem with a chainsaw and knife)**

**Atem: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Mana: Master, should we stop her?**

**Mahad(wisely): No, Mana. This is how people from the modern world settle their disagreements.**

**(Isis nods in agreement)**

**Atem: HELP ME!**

**Mana: You'll be fine, Prince!**

**Isis: While Eeveesloveyugioh and our pharaoh are settling their disagreements peacefully, please enjoy this chapter and review!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hang on... isn't today test day!? Also, where is Atem?

(*I know I rated this T for language, and I haven't put many bad words in this so far,but I'm serious when I say that this chapter has _a little _more.*

* * *

Mana woke up bright and early, excited for another day of teaching Atem.

Suddenly, as she looked at her scrolls, a pit formed in her stomach and dread fell over her like a shadow. The reason for all of this? Test Day. Every full moon, Mahad would quiz Mana on everything she had learned since the last Test Day and reviews from before. Mana cursed under her breath.

Mana stalked outside, looking at the ground. She hadn't even studied much due to her spending time with Atem.

Soon, Mana had met Mahad outside of the palace. Mahad and Mana walked in silence towards the study room. Mana sat in her desk and waited for Mahad to quiz her.

"How do you summon your Ka?" Mahad asked the first question. "By concentrating deeply?" Mana guessed. She was correct. "How do you turn back time?" Mahad asked. "Hope?" Mana guessed again. Suddenly, she realized that if she turned back time, then she could stop Atem from losing his memories! "No, Mana. If you had read your scrolls properly, then you would realize that no person can turn back the hands of time. Not even a god can do it," Mahad stated, tapping a board. Mahad went on to the next question. "How do you crack an egg with only your mind?" "Concentrate," Mana answered firmly, she was sure that it was correct. "Correct. Next question..." And so, the class went on like this for a few hours.

Class was finally over, and Mana was free to go. She rushed out of the classroom to find Atem.

"Prince, where are you?" Mana called out.

Abruptly, Mana crashed into someone after she had been calling out for Atem for an hour already. Mana fell down and rubbed the back of her head. "Ow..." Mana groaned before she looked up to see Priestess Isis. "Priestess Isis, do you know where Prince is?" Mana asked hopefully. "Sadly, I have not. None of the High Priests, citizens, or Shimon have seen him since yesterday," Iris answered sadly. "Oh," was all Mana said before continuing her quest to find Atem.

Mana walked outside of the palace, wandering among the flowerbeds in the Palace courtyard. She saw Atem looking down at some flowers and a vase.

"Prince, what are you looking at?" Mana asked. Atem didn't answer. "Prince, what are you looking at?" Mana asked again. Still no answer. Mana stomped over to Atem, frustrated. Atem's head was down, so that his bangs covered his face. He also seemed to be wearing clothes so that all Mana could see of him was his hair and the outline of his body. "Prince! What are you looking at?!" Mana questioned once again. When he didn't answer, Mana did something she had never done before: she slapped him. As her hand made contact with his face, Mana discovered that his face did not feel like skin, but a substance that felt extremely like gold.

Mana's eyes widened as his face turned to her. Imposter was the first word that came to her mind. "You, you're not Prince!" Mana exclaimed. The 'imposter''s face looked like silver, but Mana could tell that it was different. His eyes were round, red, and emotionless. This was what she had imagined the future to be like. "Who has access to the future other than Prince?" Mana wondered out loud.

Thief Bakura

* * *

Hey, guys! Sorry if this chapter was short and crappy, but I was sorta out of ideas and I'm also busy with homework and other stories. Can you please check out my other stories and my new one"Love is in the Air"? I'm also making a Robinhood version and a Pokemon one called "Swanna's Tear". Check them out please! And, review for each one! If you are a guest, don't put a name but still review! And if you are thinking, "Whatever! Someone else is gonna review!", then WRONG! I only have 4 reviews. And you know the deal: for each 10 reviews I get, YOU get 1 chapter of "A Magician's Journey"! So keep the reviews coming! And, everyone else must be thinking what I just said in quotation marks, cause NO ONE reviewed other than a guest and Rediron101! So, REVIEW, OR ELSE! Love you all! (If you review!)

\- Eeveesloveyugioh


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue

Lost Memories

* * *

**Me: So, for my story Swanna's Tear, I'm going to update once every few days now since I'm not getting much inspiration. Some of my chapters may turn out short or crappy since I think author's block is sort of getting to me. Review and give me some advice please! I don't own Yugioh and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rescue

* * *

Mana ran desperately into the palace. "Prince, I'll save you! Do not fret!" Mana told Atem as she ran. Even though she knew he couldn't hear her, Mana was sure that somehow, he could.

* * *

**Atem's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. There was a damp, dark, room made of gray bricks, in front of me there were metal bars, a window behind me that was too small and too high for me to climb through, and other rooms that looked the same as mine outside of the bars.

Suddenly, I heard Mana's voice. _Prince, I'll save you! Do not fret!_ I looked around, hopeful that Mana might be here. Sadly, she wasn't.

Across of my dark room of bars, I saw another room containing a young... girl with pure white hair but her eyes were closed. Mana had told me about her. Apparently, her name was_ Kisara._ What was she doing here? I noticed something on one of the walls. I turned around and stared at it. _Pharaoh Atem + destruction = me ^_^!_ I glared at it. Who would have made that?

* * *

**Normal POV (Back to Mana)**

I sprinted into the Palace. Soon, I ran into Priest Karim. "Mana, why is it that you run so fast?" Karim asked. "Prince! He was kidnapped!" Mana said in between pants. Karim's eyes widened. "We must go save him!" Karim exclaimed. Suddenly, Priest Seto almost crashed into them. "Master Seto, why are you in such a hurry?" Karim asked. Seto looked at him gravely. "Our king is not the only one captured. Kisara has been too!" Mana's and Karim's eyes widened. "Is she not the peasant girl that controls the White Dragon?" Karim questioned. "She is," Seto answered.

Mana started running again. "Mana, do you even know where you are running?" Karim questioned the young apprentice. Mana rubbed her head and turned around. "No clue." And with that, both Seto and Karim sweatdropped.

"We must gather all seven Sacred Guardians, excluding our king, to defeat whoever kidnapped Kisara and our pharaoh!" Seto declared. "You mean Thief King Bakura?" Mana asked. "Still, we must!" Karim declared.

* * *

Soon, they had gathered Isis, Aknadin, Mahad, and Shada.

"Where do you think Bakura is holding captive our king and Kisara?" Mahad asked. "There is a hidden and abandoned prison at the of a hill. It must be there that Bakura is taking captive the pharaoh and Kisara!" Aknadin exclaimed.

And so, the High Priests and Mana set off to the hidden prison at the peak of a nearby hill. But just how high was this hill?

* * *

I am so sorry if you hate me for not updating in such a long time plus if this chapter is short and crappy! ^=^. So, review to give me some inspiration and check out my other fanfics! Love you all!

\- Eeveesloveyugioh


	6. Chapter 6: Imprisoned?

Lost Memories

* * *

**Me: Sorry to all of my readers about my previous 2 chapters! I didn't get much inspiration due to no reviews! REVIEW! Even if you are a guest. To guests, don't put your name, but still review.******So, you MUST review in order to read further. And I will know if you have read this and didn't review.** And if at least one person didn't review and read this still, no more chapters! I am serious. Now, me no own Yugioh and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Imprisoned?

* * *

Mana and the High Priests had finally reached the heart of the hill in which the prison laid.

Mana looked around. The walls were made of dull gray stone that dripped with water ever minute or so with a _'plip'...'plop'_. There was next to no light in the prison. She saw dungeon cells lining the halls. Perhaps her friend was somewhere here. Somewhere.

"We shall search every corridor and cell until we find our beloved king and the controller of the White Dragon!" Shada declared. "Aye!" Everyone answered. The group then started down the dreary corridor.

After about half an hour, Mana noticed that there was only _1_ corridor in the whole prison. Even so, the dungeon was very, _very_, long.

* * *

Atem still glared at the drawing.

_Pharaoh Atem + destruction = me ^_^_

**1 hour later**

Atem was_ still_ glaring at the horrible statement.

**30 minutes later**

The young pharaoh's eyes were still glued to the wall.

* * *

Mana's legs burned from all of the walking that the group had done in search of their great king.

Suddenly, they heard someone walking, or more like marching, towards their direction.

Just as Mana was about to run for her life, Mahad gripped her arm, probably knowing that she was going to attempt an escape.

The footsteps grew louder. Mana saw the outlines of her friend's worst enemy: Thief King Bakura; Mana could only see the outlines of him through the darkness, though.

"Stand your ground and fight!" Priest Seto commanded, pointing his Millennium Rod towards Bakura's direction. Mana pointed her staff at Bakura and shot the first damage dealing spells that came to her mind at him. One of them was even supposed to break his leg. Bakura just kept on slowly walking towards them.

Mana's mind raced with thoughts. The most sensible explanation that came to her mind though, was that he was immune to her magic, meaning probably Mahad's too! Even so, Mana didn't think that anyone could withstand her master's magic.

Bakura was only a few yards away from them now, an evil and insane grin on his face.

"Summon your creatures of battle! We must fight!" Seto declared, preparing his DiaDhank, an ancient form of the modern Duel Disk. The other High Priests followed suit not short after.

As for Shimon, Shada was now in charge of the Millennium Key, so he watched from the sidelines, ready to help.

"Illusion Magician, come forth!" Mahad commanded as an Illusion Magician image appeared on his DiaDhank and another Illusion Magician appeared in front of him.

Bakura was only a few feet away now.

"Spiria, help us in this time of need!" Priestess Isis commanded. A winged creature appeared both on her DiaDhank and in front of her.

Bakura's maniac grin grew wider as he stopped walking, only two feet in front of them.

Mana concentrated hard and summoned her Ka, Dark Magician Girl, as Seto summoned Battle Ox, and Mahad fused himself with his Illusion Magician to form the Dark Magician, his Ka. Luckily, both Mana and Mahad could still use magic even with their Kas on the field, though.

"I summon Diabound!" Bakura boomed, raising his hand in the air as the giant creature appeared before him.

Shimon ran to Shada. "Shada, we must summon Exodia a last time." Shada nodded and handed him the Millennium Key. When Shimon summoned Exodia, he kept telling himself and Exodia about how it was locked away and sealed in 5 tablets because of it's great power.

The High Priests and Mana smiled with hope just at the sight of the great and powerful Exodia.

"Diabound, that creature is no match for your strength!" Bakura exclaimed as his great Diabound charged at the mighty creatures of the High Priests.

Exodia stood in the way of Diabound's attack, however. Although Exodia's strength was rumored that it could not be matched, somehow, Diabound matched it. Exodia and the other creatures all disappeared.

Mahad became separate from his Illusion Magician as it was obliterated. He, Mana, Isis, Shimon, and Seto were all pained horribly and were unconscious.

Sadly, the rest of the High Priests were also thrown into that darkness when Bakura attacked them with Diabound.

Bakura, on the other hand, laughed like the maniac he was.

Then he dragged them all down to where Atem and Kisara were. Bakura threw Mana with Atem, Seto with Mahad in the cell to Mana's right, Karim and Isis in the one to the left of Kisara, Shimon and Shada in the one to the right of Kisara, and Aknadin to the one left of Mana and Atem.

* * *

**Atem's POV**

I stopped glaring at the dumb, insulting drawing when I heard a large thumping noise.

I looked around. And to my horror, the High Priests and Shimon were all imprisoned. Then, to my left, was Mana.

What in the name of Ra happened?

* * *

All of you that have read this MUST review. And I can know who reviewed and read this and who didn't! I am NOT kidding. Now, if you have read my author's note, then you will know how to, as a non-member, how to review without putting your name. Simple. DON'T PUT YOUR NAME. Love you all!(as long as you review. And, you will love yourself and everyone will love you too since if you don't review, no more chapters! And trust me, I can know who reviewed or not with my own...ways...)

\- Eeveesloveyugioh `_'


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams (has nonsense)

Lost Memories

* * *

**Me: Hey there, guys! Got to make this quick, I hope no one comes! Me sort of banned from using computer for a month... So yeah... I NO OWN YUGIOH!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dreams

* * *

**Our favorite pharaoh's POV**

**In Atem's Dream**

_La la la la la la la!_

_ I was wandering in a strange location. I was dressed in that strange clothing and those things that I had to wear everywhere that was so shiny that everyone always tells me to wear._

_Suddenly, I thought of that girl who always played with me. What was she called again? Um... Mana! Yeah, Mana! "Where's Mana?" I asked to whoever was there. "Hello, Atem-boy!" sang someone. Where were they? Why didn't they show themselves? Were they_ afraid _to show themselves? Something just suddenly blurted out of my mouth. "Who are you? Come out, you coward!" What was a coward? Think, think! Where did I hear that word and what it meant?... Mana! That's it! Mana taught me! "Ah, accusing me now, are we?" the voice sang. What were those words that everyone tells me not to use? There was... b- bith? B-bitc? Bitch! Yeah! I probably shouldn't think that, or say that, but here it goes! "I'll ask you once more, who are you, bitch?!" Wow, that felt good and pretty odd at the same time. "Oh, swearing now, are we? I am Maximillion Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeegggggggggggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssss!" the person sang, extending his last name. "Who?" "I am from the future, where you are a king, a king of games!" I mean... Pegasus sang. Okay then! This was odd... "Now, you know that girl, Mana, that you were thinking about?" Pegasus asked. Who now? "What?... Oh yeah! Wait, were you stalking me?" I asked suspiciously. "No! Of course not, Atem-boy! I am just... let's say allseeing." "What?"  
_

_"Let's not talk about it! You'll know soon, but you may not remember your question. Now, are you going to wake up, or not? You had friends to save, last time I checked, and a memory to regain. So, are you going to wake up, or will I have to just leave you here?" Pegasus asked. _

_"Fine! I don't wanna be alone!" _

* * *

I am sooooo sorry about this short chap! But, I just wanted you to not assume that I was dead. If I was, my sis would be writing dumb stuff here. So, I'll try to update with longer chaps to all of my stories, but it might not be quick, I'm having difficulties with some projects! Review, see my other fics, Do my contest (info on profile. Click on my name that's in blue if you want to), or answer my poll please! :D

\- Eeveesloveyugioh


End file.
